


Steps

by panpanpanda



Series: Fleeting Moments [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: All nighter, Gen, Incoherent, Night thinking, Night thoughts, Smiles, lingering thoughts, over thinking, tired hawke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpanpanda/pseuds/panpanpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief incoherent thoughts of Marian Hawke at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps

It finally dawned on Marian Hawke that if you take steps, it either brings you close or further away from ... anything really, as she realised while thinking back on the small smile that the Knight-Captain issued her.

Marian thought hard, so hard to the point that she started considering whether she lacked intelligence or something of something, and in the end she just settled with one conclusion. Marian has intelligence, it’s just that it had been a while since she was able to have time to sit down and have a deep intellectual thought, or something of something. What was she thinking about again? Someone smiled at her. She grunted, daylight started to seep through the gaps of her windows.

“Maker’s breath, morning already?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am seriously just trying to work out my writing style so I apologize if these seem random


End file.
